fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wren Llewellyn
---- |previous affiliation= |partners=Abaddon |previous partners= |occupation=Squire |previous occupation=Student |team= Holy Knights |previous team= |base of operations=Holy Knights Headquarters |sexuality=Aromantic |marital status=Single |spouse= |allies= Holy Knights |enemies= |relatives=Azriel (surrogate mother) |magic=Laifswyn |curse= |abilities=Magical Aura |signature skill=Sŵnlaif |equipment=Drywrhydd |debut=... |image gallery= }} Wren Llewellyn (ウレン•ルエリン, Wuren Ruerin) is a member of the 's Holy Knights and squire to Abaddon who achieved her status by personal recommendation and trial by combat. She was born in one of the hidden elvish kingdoms, Arialyn, within the unstable country Bosco, living there with her family and maintaining a childhood quite normal for Elvish children. She was educated in both her native tongue and the basics of the common one, alongside arithmetic, sciences and the beginning studies of magic and combat. When she was a child of around seven, Wren wandered outside of her city with only the company of a blade too large for her as she attempted to practice. She was unprepared for the world outside and found herself lost without the safety of an adult to guide her. Alone in the woods, Wren began to panic, getting herself even more lost in the towering forests until she ran into the Holy Knight Azriel. The Knight, after a particularly difficult conversation, decided to take her in, seeing as Wren had no sense of home any longer. From then on, Wren was raised in human society as a daughter to Azriel, spending her later childhood in the marble-halled floors of the Magic Council, always within earshot of her busy guardian. Despite her responsibilities, Azriel made time for Wren in between her schedule, personally continuing her education until Wren was of age to join the Rune Knight Academy; enrolled in some of the classes she taught. Under the careful tutelage of Azriel and a few other less fortunate teachers, Wren mastered swordsmanship as she fought her way through the academy to achieve top marks; a feat made nearly impossible due to her gender and race. While focusing on swordplay, Wren never forgot her roots and the style of magic her culture practiced, learning to implement various spells from the sparse Elvish textbooks kept in libraries, unreadable to anyone but her. With determination and ferocity, Wren continued to hone her talents as she slowly climbed to the top of the Academy and graduated as the first female elvish Rune Knight. After this accomplishment, Wren was to be put into service as a Rune Knight within the Fiore Division, however, was deferred to another course because of the actions and recommendation of her guardian. This did not set her path astray, as Wren was fortunate enough to be introduced to the Holy Knight and subordinate of Azriel, Abaddon who had yet to find a squire to teach and eventually replace him. After an interview with him, Wren was chosen to become his squire and was given the title of Sariel (セーリエル, Seerieru), befitting the angelic monikers of each knight. She currently works to the best of her capabilities combatting the prejudice put upon her for her race and factors concerning her initiation into the highly revered organization, while protecting Ishgar from darkness. Appearance Personality & Traits Relationships History Hidden Glen New World Purpose and Pride Abilities Ways of Combat Adequate Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As expected of a graduate of Rune Knight Academy, Wren is quite capable of fighting in close range, capable of successfully neutralizing her foes with graceful fluid attacks. Her style of combat is based on a modified more aggressive combat-oriented form of , focusing on using , , and to quickly and efficiently neutralize all opposition. While the majority of her training took form while she was undergoing Rune Knight training, Wren also was taught basic techniques from her mother during her pre-teens. Her style is much more aggressive than most Judo practitioners, almost always making the first move with her explosive speed, ending fights almost as quickly as the tension builds. She prefers not to use excessive force but is not above breaking bones or tearing ligaments against more dangerous adversaries. Her posture is upright, knees slightly bent, head centered over the hips, feet directly below the hips, about shoulder width apart. She fluctuates between looking her opponents in the eye or looking at their chest and waist, watching for movement. While the hands and head occasionally signify the true intent of her opponents, the most trustworthy tell is the movement of their hips, giving Wren a precursory advantage in predicting their next move. A key component of Judo focuses on gravity and momentum, using her opponent's weight, force, and movements against them. By knocking her opponents off of their center of balance, particularly with strikes, sweeps, and throws or by using their own force and movements to led them off balance and into her control, she can easily change the course of a fight, even if the opponent drastically outweighs her. As previously stated, Wren fights with a variety of techniques. Most prominently are mix of throwing and grappling techniques. She either uses quick takedowns or throws from her arms, hips, and legs to hurl opponents into the air before utilizing pins, chokes, strangles and joint locks to incapacitate them. Unlike most Judo practitioners, Wren's style has a higher usage and focus on striking, using punches, shoulder checks, palm strikes and kicks, usually to lure opponents off balance and into a signature throw or lock, however, her strikes are also more than enough for a quick knockout. She is also quite adept at breakfalls, capable tucking into rolls to minimize damage when she herself is pulled into a throw, aided by her natural gift for acrobatics. Beyond this she also can often be seen disarming opponents with firearms, using superior positioning and leverage, as well as the proper twist of the wrist, to gain control of the weapon or the carrying arm, ripping it out of their control. Wren is more than capable of defending herself in most close combat situations, even without the use of Drywrhydd. She is by no means a master of martial arts, nor a specialist in this form of combat, however, holds enough skill that she is capable of at least defending herself against most foes. She can quickly disable at least one opponent, however, her style of fighting is not accustomed to taking on more than one opponent at once, which puts pressure on Wren in those situations. Because of this, when fighting multiple opponents she will typically either use her magic or her blade instead. Due to her relatively normal strength and durability, Wren mainly dodges attacks, using her opponent's weight and momentum against them. She is an initiated to combat once a conflict is imminent, starting and finishing fights as soon as possible, quickly initiating a rapid attack to bring her foe to submission. Master Swordsman: Physical Capabilities Assorted Abilities Powers Supernatural Capabilities Magic in General Laifswyn Laifswyn (魔法煎剣, Mahōsenken) is a form of Sword Magic, additionally classified as a Caster Magic and Magic. This magic grants Wren the ability to infuse and change her blade, Drywrhydd, with raw power and even elemental attributes to vastly enhance her versatility as a swordsman. She first learned the basic technique of the magic as a child, while still in the sheltered Elvish city of Arialyn. Later in her early teenage years, she stumbled across Elvish texts in the library of Crocus that taught her that the basics of imbuing elements into her blade. From there, her determination and creativity took hold, honing her magic into what it is today. To initiate this spell and its techniques, Wren first channels her aura into her blade, making use of the lacrima laid within to increase the output of energy through the blade, infusing Drywrhydd with magic energy that drastically increases the cutting power of the Elvish blade. As previously stated, this is the base ability of Laifswyn, as Wren is also capable of easily transforming the energy around Drywrhydd into an element or even infusing shifting the energy with the sword to completely transform it into the element of choice. Due to the energy directly infused to the composition of the blade, Laifswyn can be used to channel and amplify elemental attacks from these blades as well as absorb and redirect the abilities of other physical magics. Wren is quite a masterful swordsman, with magnificent skill with her form of Laifswyn, blending the traditional Elvish "mix and match" of various spells and the human method of mastery over a single field. In its base form, the energy around Drywrhydd is pale silver as she uses it to tear through the battlefield. Wren has enough mastery over Laifswyn that she is not only capable of casting several elements onto her sword, she is also capable of channeling these elements through Drywrhydd to release various elemental spells from them in accordance to which technique she is using. She switches elemental properties in an instant, one moment freezing the battlefield while another setting it ablaze. Wren is comfortable with all of the spells in her arsenal, using them to her full potential to not only dominate in swordsmanship but even implementing ranged attacks. *' ' (雷刃, Raiha): By infusing the element of into Drywrhydd, Wren is capable of storing electrical energy rivaling that of a lightning strike within her blade. As electric currents visibly crackle across the blade, the blade radiates, increasing the cutting power to where she can cut through tungsten with a single stroke. If an opponent is even grazed by the blade, their body will go numb because of the paralytic electric current. Besides the overwhelming cutting prowess and paralytic effect, Wren is capable of further charging the electricity with her aura, flooding the blade with it to increase the electrical output and fire off streaks of lightning for ranged attacks. It is also quite dangerous to even lock blades with her, as the edges can slice through opposing weaponry with ease while the flat carries the same electric current which can easily transfer down an enemy's blade and into their own body. **'Daranfollt' (落雷, Rakurai): A ranged attack in which Wren floods the lightning-infused Drywrhydd with her aura, increasing the amount of electricity within it before swinging the blade in the direction of her target, the rapid movement of her blade forcing a streak of concentrated lightning-infused energy to jump off the blade, flinging it through the air towards the foe in a slicing manner for both electric and cutting damage. Most commonly, Wren uses this attack overhead, swinging her blade down to a target in front of her though it can also be used sideways by swinging from her left or right, though these usually curve as they're released from the blade, thus she aims them in a manner that seems inaccurate until they twist into the target. *' ' (風刃, Kazeha): Wren infuses the element of into her blade, coating it in a thin layer of pressurized air that maintains the same cutting prowess as raw Laifswyn, though the shell of wind around it greatly protects the blade from oncoming damage by minimizing the impact. Though it does not hold the same innate effects as blades like Dyrfulaif or Tânlaif, Haerlaif is one of Wren's favored spells because of the versatility the spell entails as well her natural alignment with the element of wind, as shown by her use of spells outside of Laifswyn. As expected, Wren is quite accustomed to fighting with this blade, most commonly switching between using it in close range combat or making use of the versatile techniques she is capable of by unleashing wind through the blade. **'Aertorrwr' (風傷, Fūkizu): A versatile ranged attack that allows Wren to assault her foes with slicing gusts of wind. By swiftly swinging Dryhrhydd while Haerlaif is in effect, Wren is capable of unleashing razor-focused currents of wind, with the swing of her blade that are launched at her foes in at high speed. It is a powerful pressure blade, appearing as faint ripples of wind that strike so quickly that most have difficulty reacting in time if they even visualize the attack. Similarly to Daranfoltt, it is usually released as an overhead swing for direct-line accuracy, though is can be unleashed in curved arcs by a side swing. Not only is it an offensive powerhouse, but it can be used for defensive purposes as well; The strong force of the wind is more than capable of blowing away and deflecting incoming magical and physical projectiles by changing their course. **'Awyrhith' (風幻影, Fūgenei): By further condensing her aura within Drywrhydd, Wren attracts large amounts of air, molding it around her blade before compressing it into multiple layers of wind. This distorts the refraction of light and renders the blade within invisible to the naked eye, making only the hilt visible. Because of the barrier, it emits no sound or even sparks, making it completely invisible to those around her. The newfound nature of the blade makes it extremely difficult to deal with as they are left unable to successfully counter or defend themselves from the blade they cannot see. **'Haertorri' (風劈, Kazeheki): In a start up quite similar to Awyrhith, Wren charges her aura within her blade, condensing multiple layers of wind around it. After a sufficient amount of wind has been generated, she releases it around her body in a vicious surge of air pressure, diffusing into the air with enough force to easily knock over all within the eight-foot range. The concussive force of wind released feels quite similar to being struck by a car, inflicting dangerous blunt trauma as well as flinging opponents far away. This spell is quite useful to Wren, often used when she is facing multiple opponents or in a pinch, commonly paired with Ehedaswn. *' ' (水刃, Suiha): By infusing her blade with the element of , Wren rapidly condenses water molecules around her blade in a thin layer, surrounding her blade with highly pressurized water. This water sharpens the edges of her blade, drastically increase the cutting power of the blade, though not to the same degree as some of her other more destructive spells. Besides the enhanced cutting prowess of the blade, Wren is also capable of channeling her aura into the blade, using it as a conduit to manifest other water-based effects. These additional techniques are the main reasons Nŵrlaif is so useful to her, particularly because of the defensive property it holds. **'Niwlio' (霧, Kiri): By concentrating her aura into Drywrhydd, letting her energy seep into the very material of the blade, Wren transmutes her blade itself into mist, making it intangible. While this may not seem like an incredibly useful spell, it is quite strategic. Similarly to the Haerlaif technique Awryhith, it casts the illusion of invisibility, when in reality, Wren can swing the hilt of her blade at a foe while releasing the effect, materializing the sword so close to the opponent that they are unable to react. In addition, if they attempt to block before the blade becomes tangible again, their own weapon will just go through. **' ' (鏡像, Kyōzō): Wren retains the coat of water over her blade, though further channels her aura into the blade until the water gains reflective properties. This reflective watery coating is like a mirror effect, giving Drywrhydd the ability to absorb magic before redirected the absorbed spells back at her foes. It is a powerful spell and one of the few defense-oriented spells Wren possesses, making it essential in her arsenal despite its somewhat taxing nature. *' ' (光刃, Kōha): Wren imbues the element of into her blade, causing the material itself to shine with a bright yellow-white glow. Olaulaif drastically increases the cutting power of the blade, even further than Tânlaif or Dyrfulaif though not to the level of Sŵnlaif. This greatly enhanced blade lets her cut through most materials with relative ease. This is one of Wren's most streamlined blades, with only one supplementary technique used against opponents, however, it is not without use. **'Caneitia' (閃光, Senkō): A supplementary spell in which Wren further imbues Drywrhydd with her aura, increasing light energy within the glowing blade. She continues to concentrate this energy, containing it until the perfect moment when she clashes blades with another. On impact a bright flash of blinding light is released, so quick and intense that it causes temporary blindness to those looking, as well as disrupting their focus. This gives Wren the opportunity to exploit their temporary disabled condition and continue an onslaught to disable her opponents. *' ' (氷刃, Kōriha) **' ' (氷結, Hyōketsu) **'Iâwaywffon' (氷花穂, Hyōkaho) *' ' (音刃, Otoha) **'Naeargryn' (地震, Jishin) *' ' (火炎刃, Kaenha) **'Coelcerthi' (烈火, Rekka) **'Cylchodân' (火の輪, Hinowa) Equipment - }} Extras . *According to the author: **Wren loves bubbly drinks, preferring lemon-lime soda, sparkling water and occasionally, champagne. **She is a giggly drunk. **When she was a child, she was terrified of cars and assumed they were metal monsters. **She claims that her cat, Skaoi, is the "best part of the human world". - Concept and Creation= - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Characters Category:Character Category:QOS Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:QOS Female Category:Elf Category:Elves Category:Non-Human Category:Legal Mage Category:Rune Knight Category:Holy Knight Category:Holy Knights Category:Sword Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Barrier Magic User Category:Summoning Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Sword User Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant